Fool for a Fool
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Rosetta is a princess who always felt rejected because she wasn't the son her parents longed for. She begins to despise her true self until a common court jester walked into her life and swore to bring her smile back. RosettaXFool
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **I haven't been able to find any Rosetta x Fool fics in the Kaleido Star archives, so I decided to write one.

It was cold again outside and snowing which meant she'd have to spend another boring day inside. She was never aloud to venture outside on her own, especially on days like these. She was an only child after her mother and father had lost three boys, they wound up with her. She often wondered what they thought when their only surviving offspring turned out to be a girl. She knew it often pained them to know they'd never have another child. She knew they'd always rather had a strong boy than a daughter who struggled with her health. She had a condition that prevented her from staying outside too long. A common cold would cause her to collapse and be sentenced to bed rest for weeks. She knew she'd probably never have children because of her poor health so what would be the point of marriage?

Her family had high hopes she would marry a wealthy prince someday and pass on their lineage, but she thought otherwise. Marriage was just a bleak excuse for having nothing better to do in life, that was her opinion. A man would just drag her down and force her into submission which she scoffed at. She was fourteen with a fiery personality. She kept her red hair short like a boys and she was made up of a small thin frame. She wasn't exactly marriage material. Her mother was dead set on turning her into a lady she just wasn't. She was forced to study philosophy, mannerisms, writing, foreign languages, and history. She loved history more than the rest because past events enthralled her.

One night, while she was sleeping, she awoke to hear a loud noise coming from downstairs. She curiously got up and lit a candle. She wondered what was going on? She walked down the steps softly as the candle flickered, casting an orange glow on the empty stone walls. The sight she saw once she reached the bottom startled her. Two guards were taunting a jester. They were holding up some sort of colored handkerchief and dangling it in the air. He would jump to get it, but they would just push him back down.

"Unhand him I say!" Rosetta bellowed feeling herself snap with fury. The guards both looked at her rather startled by her presence and dropped the handkerchief. The jester immediately grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Princess?" one of them called out weakly.

"Yes it is I. What is the meaning of all this!" she scowled stamping her foot furiously.

"We were just having a little fun!" one explained as his eyes filled with fear.

"With the kings fellow worker? I don't really think the king would find it funny that you goons were making a mockery of one of his attendants." she shot back.

"Please don't tell him!" they begged in unison.

"I will not tell unless it happens again now get lost before I change my mind!" she growled. The two guards found themselves running for their lives in two different directions.

"Imbeciles." Rosetta scoffed as she watched them run off.

"Thank you so much! I am very grateful!" the jester said humbly bowing before her.

"There's no need for that. I would've did it for anybody. Those idiots need to learn to grow up." she remarked.

The jester suddenly hopped to his feet and bowed again, "My name is Fool or that's what all my friends call me anyway. You may call me that as well, if you wish." he insisted.

Rosetta felt herself smiling, "My name is Rosetta and I'm the princess as you probably already know."

"Such a lovely name...I've only seen you once or twice but that was in the parade." he replied.

"I don't get out much or let's say I'm not allowed to." she said feeling a little sad.

"Oh don't be sad princess! How about I do a trick just for you?" he offered.

"That would be nice." she told him.

"All right now watch carefully!" he said as he waved his hand in front of his face. She watched carefully as he pulled out a wand and lightly tapped it on his shoulder. The wand suddenly started to glow orange, followed by, red, purple, blue, and yellow until it stopped and streamers popped out.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Rosetta applauded.

Fool blushed at her enthusiasm, " It really wasn't all that great."

"Oh yes it was! May I see another?" she begged.

"Tomorrow." he promised.

"Where will I find you?" she queried.

"Look outside about this time tomorrow night." he said and then he was gone. He had vanished into thin air. Rosetta felt herself rubbing her eyes and wondering if it had all been a dream. Who was this mysterious jester she was suddenly drawn to?


	2. Smile

**Chapter One**

**Smile**

**Author's Note: **I'm not very sure how this fic will go, but I hope it goes well. Please review loves!

Rosetta couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious jester she'd met the night before. She'd never thought much of men period, so why did she feel her heart skipping a beat every time he crossed her mind? She knew it was just silly even if they did fall in love but then she just stopped. She'd just met him and he probably thought of her in no such way.

She began to wonder what sort of trick he had planned for that night. She'd never seen him before in her life until last night. She knew each attendant, almost by name that her father had appointed. She could've easily have overlooked him. She had no reason to look for someone like him. He had most likely descended from a life of peasantry, which meant he wasn't always in costume.

She then began to wonder what he looked like without his makeup. She bet he'd be beautiful and the thought of that made her blush.

That night she waited for him on her balcony just like she'd been told, she was then startled by a very familiar voice.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up." the voice remarked.

"Who's there?" she stammered, completely off guard.

"Why it is I! The Fool!" he greeted her and then bowed.

"How did you get up her!" she asked puzzled.

"Let's just say it was a very long climb." he blushed.

"Why all that effort just for _me_?" she pried.

"I wanted to show you a real trick!" he explained.

"What sort of trick?" she marveled.

"I wanted to come up here and show you that I would never break a promise to you your highness." he explained becoming rather serious.

"So there's no trick?" she inquired.

"The trick was to see if you'd believe a fool or not." he said softly.

"I had faith that you would" she said confidently.

"should we be friends then?" he queried.

"I don't see why we couldn't be." she replied.

"Why would you want to befriend a fool princess?" he asked.

"Because fools are more fun than those who pretend to like you." she stated.

"I see." Fool said while circling her.

"What did you come up here for anyway?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"To see what the princess is like and who she really is." etching closer to her.

She stepped back, "Fool I'm afraid you're getting too close." she warned.

"I was just studying your face." he resumed.

"What do you mean?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you knew how to smile or not." he added.

"Of course I do!" she defended.

"When?" he queried.

"I don't remember besides last night." she realized becoming completely clueless.

"Princess, I want to bring your smile back." he explained.

"How will you manage to do that?" she inquired heart beating faster.

"I'll come back every single night until you are able to smile on your own!" he exclaimed as he held a determined look in his eyes.

"I'll be waiting up here every night then." she told him, feeling lifted.

"Adieu princess!" he bowed, slipping off into the night, leaving her appalled at what had just happened.


	3. Visit

**Chapter Two**

**Visit**

**Author's Note: **I have been so busy with college and unable to write but now I have decided to start writing again. I haven't updated this story since October but have been inspired with new ideas for this piece. Please give this couple a chance! I have great plans for them!

Rosetta lied on her bed and looked at her ceiling waiting for him like she'd done for the past two weeks, but it had seemed longer than that. She found herself people watching, something that she'd never done before. She looked for him in the crowds, and she paid careful attention to each jester she encountered. She never found him in all those faces, and she began to wonder if he'd only been a dream.

"Fool…" she whispered softly to herself as she fingered the fabric in her dress. The dress was emerald with gold trimming and was silky which meant the fabric was light for easy movement. She continued to pull at the silk as if it were a sedative for her nerves. She wasn't too keen on wearing heavy dresses because they made her hot and secluded. She wanted to be free but more than anything. She wanted really wanted to be free, to explore the world outside of her castle or her dungeon as she liked to call it.

She felt her eyelids start to become heavy unaware of the already midnight hour. The dogs had stopped barking, and the kingdom was at a standstill. No one roamed the streets but a few lonely peasants and rats lurking in the alleyways.

X

"_Why didn't you come visit me?" she mumbled before turning over and drifting off to sleep. She began to dream of a fancy ball. She found herself in one of those heavy evening gowns which she detested so much and began to wonder who had been successful enough to get her into one of those. She would fight her maids and ladies in waiting tooth and nail if she had been told she must wear one._

_The gown was wool like and made her itch, but the ornaments sewn into the gown made up for its comfort level. The gown was violet full of intricate lace and beads that glimmered in the light. There were many people at this gathering and for some reason she sensed it was for her._

"_Where am I?" she wondered aloud to no one in particular which was followed by a voice she swore she'd heard before._

"_You were about to wake up." It said gesturing her out of her deep slumber._

_X_

"Who's there?" she called out as she began to smooth out her wrinkled dress with one hand and her tired eyes with the other.

"You were sleep talking princess." The voice retorted.

"Fool is that you?" she blinked as she was able to match the phrases she'd heard with his voice.

"Yes princess it is I the Fool…" he greeted as she noticed that he was sitting comfortably in her favorite chair just a few feet away.

"Ugh how embarrassing!" she remarked feeling flushed at the thought of him hearing her sleep talk.

"I found it rather amusing." He smiled behind his masked face.

"Where have you been?" she demanded with her arms crossed loosely beneath her breast.

"Here, there, and everywhere." He said with a smart answer.

"I'm not amused." She frowned full of disappointment.

"I'm very sorry princess…I didn't mean to upset you, but I had to visit someone under unfortunate circumstances." He said running his fingers loosely through his hair until he felt her there standing next to him which then caused him to look up.

"Fool may I look at your face?" she breathed heavily tracing the outline of his mask with her fingertip.

He shuddered at the feeling of her fingertip dusting across his face until he grabbed her hand out of reflex.

"Princess I-"but she cut him off.

"No one has ever asked to look at your face…Have they?" she questioned.

"Never but princess I would and could only grant such a request to a lady of highest honor and nobility." He said shyly.

He felt her hand suddenly brush his cheekbone carefully as she gently removed the cover and laid it gingerly on her vanity. She delicately took his face in her hands and gazed deeply into his deep green eyes. He felt his heart catch in his throat as she looked at him.

"You have such a lovely face Fool…" she respired.

"Princess why did you…?" he exhaled deeply.

"I wanted to see the real you and not just a mask or a disguise…You may wear those things during court but not in my presence ever again." She commanded.

"In that case you must promise me one thing then princess..." He replied holding up his pointer finger.

"What is your request?" she inquired with pursed lips.

"You must never give your love to anyone but me." He stated boldly pulling her so close she could feel his warm breath cascade down her neck. She met his request with a soft warm kiss full of endearment for a man she barely knew but felt like she'd known her entire life.

He broke the kiss as he swept a lock of carroty hair from her eyes, "Can I see you again?" he asked.

"You may." She answered as he took her hand and led her gently toward the balcony.

"I'll come back and see you again, but I think it would suit you best if you didn't acknowledge me outside of these secret meetings." He pointed out.

"It will be our little secret." She smiled before she let go of his hand.

"Adieu Princess Rosetta, I shall soon return." He said before disappearing into the night leaving her there to wonder what was next for them and if a princess and a fool could truly be together.


	4. Tutor

**Chapter Three**

**Tutor**

**Author's Note: **Yes I know it's been way too long… You're not telling me anything I don't know but anyway here's chapter three. I'll try and update weekly if I can or bi weekly anyway.

"Mother I don't need a tutor!" Rosetta groaned into a pillow as her mother shook her head disapprovingly.

"Rosetta if you don't show an interest in something, then you'll never be able to charm a prince into marrying you." her mother remarked.

"I already told you a thousand times that I'm not getting married!" Rosetta barked feeling very unnerved.

"We'll worry about that later but as of right now you're getting a tutor and that's final!" her mother bellowed before slamming the door.

"Ugh! Could my life get any worse!" Rosetta complained.

"You could grow three feet and four arms….Now I bet it would become really complicated with all those limbs getting tangled together all the time." the voice reciprocated as it made its unannounced appearance.

"Fool what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?" Rosetta gasped as she held her hand over her chest from fright.

"Oh princess you're so dramatic!" Fool laughed embracing her from behind.

"Mmm why can't you stay with me like this forever?" sighed Rosetta as she melted into his arms.

"Because they would hang me if they ever found out I even spoke to you let alone came and visited you every single night." he laughed.

"Not funny Fool….not funny at all." she scowled.

"Princess what has put you in such a foul mood today?" he countered.

"My mother thinks I'm stupid and that I need a tutor or something." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What if I propose I tutor you then?" he interjected.

"What did you say?" she asked unsure if she'd heard him correctly or not.

"I could tutor you princess." he said sincerely.

"Oh and what would you know about the arts, languages, princess etiquette, or any of that nonsense?" she sneered.

"Princess just because I descended from a life of peasantry doesn't mean I'm arrogant of what's around me." he said softly as she noted the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh fool I didn't mean it like that!" she said clasping her hands over her mouth in fear she might spout out more nonsense.

"It's really okay I understand." he said waving his hand in the air dismissing the whole thing.

"Fool how would you propose I convince my parents that you would be my tutor?" she inquired.

"Tell your mother to give you one more chance when it comes to taking your studies more seriously and when I come by at night we'll go over the things you don't understand." he explained.

"That sounds way too easy to work." she replied cautiously.

"It doesn't have to be complicated to work." he remarked as he picked an apple out of the fruit bowl and bit into it.

"Fine I'll see if they go along with it. I think they won't care as long as I give into their wishes and marry before to long and bear them a grandson." she sighed running her fingers through her red hair.

"Princess the future isn't set in stone for you yet so stop probing over it okay?" Fool reminded her as he patted her head disposing of the apple core.

"Fine I'll leave it be for now." she said sighing as she leaned into him taking in his warming scent of sweat with a slight tinge of roses.

"The only thing I'm sure of is right now you're safe and you're here with me in the safety of this room." he smiled as he put out the last remaining candle leaving them in complete darkness.

"Why did you do that? Now I can't see!" she remarked but he shushed her with the feeling of his lips on her mouth as he pushed her back onto the bed and began to comb through the tresses of her hair.

"Fool what are you doing?" she gasped as she felt him pressing into her as he ran his hands down the contours of her body.

"I want to make sure you know that one day I plan on making you mine…I will never let any foreign prince or noble ever mark you because if it ever comes down to that I'll take you away from here forever." he whispered to her within the darkness.

"Where would we go?" she wondered aloud propping her head up with her arm.

"I would take you away to another kingdom where it doesn't matter if you're a prince or not. You and I could be together forever without anyone having a care in the world about it." he retorted as he rolled over to face her as his pearl green irises shimmered in the darkness.

"There's no way a place like that really exists though." she responded as she shook her head back and forth.

"Yes there is…There's a place out there where all the rebels go who are tired of the way the world runs." he retorted as he turned to collect her gaze with his own.

"Have you ever been to this place before Fool?" she questioned unsure if she was able to grasp what exactly he was telling her. It sounded like the exact sort of place she would love to go to in a heartbeat just to escape the righteousness of her parents reign.

"No but my father often told me stories about it. He was born there before the wars." he explained.

"Wait what was this place called that you speak of?" she interjected.

"It was a region called Kaleido, and my father swore up and down that it still existed till this very day." he explained.

"The history books always explained that Kaleido used to be a ruling province but was wiped out after the great wars." she retorted.

"Well book or no book I believe it's still out there myself." he replied as he placed his arms behind his head.

"My parents sent a group of soldiers there one time to scout out the land, but they never returned not even one of them." she said darkly.

"Why would you return to a place full of rules and regulations if you could in turn have absolute freedom?" he added.

"I don't think you would." she replied.

"Exactly that's why I plan to run away there one day and when I do I'm taking you with me." he smirked as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"And what if I refuse?" she remarked between laughs.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you by force." he laughed.

"And how do you propose you're going to do that?" she giggled.

"Like this." he said as his eyes were serious once again as he imparted another hungry kiss to her lips, and she was sure that she could taste more freedom than she'd ever had before in those kisses.

**A/AN: Yes I know smutty smut smut…and well you're just going to have to get over it because it's not going away! XD!**


	5. Reasoning

**Chapter Four**

**Reasoning**

**Author's Note: **Well here's another chapter a little faster than I promised. The chapters are going to become much longer from here on out as the plot begins to thicken.

"Mother I promise to do better if you don't make me get a tutor!" Rosetta pleaded as she set the plan she and Fool had made in motion.

"Fine but this is your last chance to prove to me that your studies are top priority." the Queen threatened.

"They will be I promise!" she affirmed.

"Good they better!" her mother said sternly.

Rosetta sighed when she was finally left to herself. Her mother could be so conflicting at times even though she swore that she knew what was best for her. The days grew shorter as winter truly began to set in. She would be confined to her room for most of the season because of her failing health.

She sighed to herself as she readied herself for bed. Fool had said that he wouldn't be coming by for the next few days because he had to attend to some sort of business. She undid her hair that he'd convinced her to grow out from the ribbon that had been holding it in place and brushed it out. She stepped out of her dress and placed on a warm cotton gown.

"What a lovely maiden I see." a voice from her window echoed.

"Who's there!" she shot up standing in defense.

"Calm down princess…Tis only I the Fool." he spoke softly as he revealed himself stepping out from behind the curtain.

Rosetta felt her cheeks begin to turn a bright red. He had never seen her in her nightgown before and it made her feel a little shy that he was seeing her so exposed.

"What's wrong princess?" he inquired bluntly.

"You're not supposed to see me like this." she mumbled turning away from him.

"I've seen far less than that before." he smirked.

"What do you mean you've seen far less than this before?" she questioned him as she turned and faced him.

"Peasant women aren't as chaste as women of nobility is all I'm saying." he admitted clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Have you ever been with another woman before?" she interrogated as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"No of course not princess! It's just that my father often brought a different woman home almost every night and let's just say I was exposed to more than any young boy should be." he eluded looking away as his face colored.

"Fool what was your childhood really like? You've only given me little snippets of it, but I want to know everything about you." she whispered sincerely as she gathered his face in her hands.

"What would a princess care to know of the life a Fool for?" he scoffed tearing his gaze away from her.

"How can one truly love another without embracing all their fallacies as well?" she stated wisely.

"Very well then I shall tell you." he sighed as he settled down her bed inviting her to sit with him.

"I was born seventeen years ago in this very kingdom. I was told my mother died shortly after giving birth to me. My father was drunk the day I was born and proudly proclaimed his one and only son as the Fool. The name has been mine ever since. After my mother passed my father made a bad habit of bringing strange women home with him to indulge himself with. Some nights my father and his lady friend were so drunk that they fornicated right where they lay. My father often made me watch this sick game of his but it only disgusted me. I was thirteen and I had an aunt who took me in and taught me how to read and write even though most peasant women aren't able to. I learned basic subjects such as astronomy, history, arithmetic, language, reading, and other things rather quickly. I also had a thing for magic and this is what got me hired in the castle court. I love to entertain people." he informed her.

"I had no idea that you ever lived like that Fool!" Rosetta cried tears now forming in her eyes.

"Oh please princess don't cry! I only want to see you smile." he said as he wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Okay Fool I promise all I'll ever do is smile when your around then." she retorted yawning tiredly.

"You should get some rest now princess." he said kissing her lightly.

"Only if you promise to never leave me." she whispered snuggling under her blankets.

"I will never leave you princess as long as the fates allow it." he assured her giving her a light kiss on the forehead before slipping out into the night.

~X~

"Rosetta what does the elemental symbol for gold look like?" her professor inquired.

"Au?" she guessed blindly.

"Very good! I see you have been studying!" her professor complimented.

"I sure have!" she half lied. The real reason she had been doing so well with her studies was because Fool had been tutoring her every night.

"I have a big test tomorrow over human reasoning." Rosetta sighed to Fool later that night.

"What's so hard about reasoning? You do it every day." he retorted as if it wasn't a problem at all.

"Then why don't you go on ahead and take the test for me!" she growled her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Princess it's not a very hard concept to follow. Think of it like this. You reason with things all the time in your head back and forth all day long. You reason if you should get up or not, what you should eat, where you should go. You just don't realize it." he explained.

"I'm still not following you." she blinked like the whole thing had just flew over her head.

"Well let's examine it like this then. Let's say you have two pieces of candy, and your friend asks you to share one with her. You reason with yourself if you should really give up your piece of candy and share it with your friend or just keep it all to yourself or not." he concluded.

"I think I'm starting to understand it now. I believe I see it as human beings are the only creatures on this planet who are able to reason. Animals don't have the ability to share things or think for themselves. They're only able to do what's second nature to them and that's get all they can for themselves. It's often why when a dog has a bone he growls at any other dog who may try and take it from him. He doesn't see the benefit of sharing his bone with anyone else like it making him a new friend or something." she responded.

"Very good princess! I believe I've taught you well!" he praised her.

"Too bad you can't tutor all the other imbeciles that run around this castle. I bet you could show them a thing or two." she remarked.

"If you hadn't shown those guards all those months ago who had cornered me, then I might not have been given this opportunity to tutor you." he pointed out.

"Fool I may have saved you once, but you've been saving me ever since." she breathed as she twisted one of his brown curls between her fingertips.

"What makes you say that?" he respired as she dusted his jaw line with the tip of her finger.

"Because of you I never have to worry about ever being miserable ever again." she whispered cupping his face in her hands and kissing him like she never had before. She felt him run his fingers through her tresses as he picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. She moaned into his mouth as he begin kissing her merciless. He stopped himself and exhaled heavily from the long winded kiss.

"Why did you stop?" she complained.

"Because I can't just take away your virtue princess." he told her.

"But what if I wanted you too." she said daringly.

"Then we'll have to work out some sort of compromise then." he replied.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You'll need to become my wife I'm afraid." he retorted and became very serious.

"Fine I'll do it." she remarked without the least bit of protest.

"Marrying me will not foretell the kind of life you've always been used to princess." he warned.

"I never wanted all of this to begin with anyway." she told him.

"Then tell me princess what is the kind of life that you long for?" he tested.

"The unlikely kind where a Fool and a princess run away together to a place where things like social status don't matter." she explained.

"How would you escape?" he inquired.

"I would disguise myself beyond recognition." she stated.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" he gasped.

"With these." she said as she handed him the scissors she always kept hid when she would cut her hair.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" he asked.

"You're going to cut my hair." she stated. He said nothing as he painfully cut away each layer of hair that fell away like the chains that had always bound her here.

**A/AN: Well I hope that satisfies you guys for awhile! I am really excited at the direction this story is taking, and I'm sure you will be too once it gets moving. I know the reasoning part was rather corny but it just kinda came to me. Anyway R&R please! I'm the only one on this fandom who has written for this pairing so please review!**


	6. Bonded

**Chapter Five**

**Bonded**

**Author's Note: **Hello all! This chapter promises to be very smuttish and well I don't want to up this rating to M+. This chapter in my opinion would be rated OT. Please keep the rating in mind.

Rosetta had cut her hair so short that she looked so much like a young boy that she was undistinguishable. She modeled her new haircut in her full body mirror.

"That's very much a change more so than I've ever seen before." Fool commented holding up the scissors examining his work.

"It's very liberating." she smiled admiring her new look.

"Well what's the rest of the plan then?" Fool inquired.

"This time of year I'm not allowed to leave this castle under any circumstances. I have a very weak immune system according to my physician. The common cold can set me under for weeks. I will convince my parents that I'm so ill that they won't come near. My health is all that really matters to them as their only heir. The time I'm playing ill will give us time to come up with a plan to leave this place." she retorted as she filled him in on her idea.

"I think it will work, but you'll also need a proper disguise as well." he continued.

"What would I disguise myself as?" she asked becoming very curious about his new plan.

"I've got it!" he said with a snap of his fingers.

"You've got what?" she blinked.

"The next annual hunt is coming up in the next few days so why not a hunter? I can make you look so roguish that they'll never take you for a princess." he replied.

"How will we escape though?" she added.

"We'll leave for the hunt and then take a different route from all the other huntsmen." he stated.

"It sounds so simple that it just might work." she reverberated.

"It's so simple that it will work." he affirmed.

"Well then let's do it!" she commanded as excitement pounded in her chest.

~X~

"Rosetta you look so pale…" her mother gasped almost in tears because of her daughters condition.

"Please mother just go…I need to rest if I'm ever to marry a prince and bear you and father another heir." she coughed dramatically.

"Rosetta you need proper medical care." her mother trembled.

"Mother just let me rest awhile, and you can come back tomorrow." she retorted.

"Fine but don't you dare get out of bed! Do you understand me young lady?" her mother addressed her firmly.

"I wouldn't dare get out of bed in my condition mother." she fake coughed again.

"All right well get plenty of rest and make you sure you drink all the water in the pitcher the maid left you." she commanded.

"Of course mother." she lied as her mother finally left her to herself.

"That was close!" she sighed throwing off her bedcovers to reveal her new hunting attire. She was dressed in buckskin robes and soft leather hunting boots. She also had a satchel full of bow and arrows. All traces of her feminism were gone. She had her hair cut to her scalp, so she favored a young man and wrapped layers of bandages around her torso to conceal her bosom.

"Ready for battle huntress Rosman?" Fool teased.

"Yes do you have all the supplies?" she checked.

"I do…Princess are you sure that you really want to spend the rest of your life with me? We can never return to this place once we start our journey. It would be too dangerous for the both of us." he countered as he intertwined his fingers through hers.

"Fool I have no life to return too. My life fully belongs to you now." she affirmed kissing him softly.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and looked her dead in the eyes, "We will make it all official once we reach Annasheart."

"I look forward to becoming your wife Fool." she said sweetly as she brushed her finger over the silver band he'd given her earlier. She'd later concealed it with a pair of fingerless gloves.

"I look forward to marrying you as well." he whispered sweetly in her ear causing her to blush.

"We better hurry now come along….The hunt will start soon." he replied taking her hand and leading her toward the balcony.

"Goodbye shackles…hello liberation." she whispered as she bid her kingdom farewell. She never would return here as long as she lived. She ran swiftly along with Fool who was dressed in matching attire.

~X~

The hunt had finally started as they put their plan in motion. They did just as Fool had proposed-distancing themselves from the crowd. The route they had taken twisted and turned in an uncanny direction, but Fool swore it would take them right to Annasheart a small town just a few miles from her kingdom of Pascalion. The town wasn't anything special just a place to stop and refresh themselves for the night.

"Fool it's starting to get cold." Rosetta shivered trying to warm herself up.

"I promise we're almost there…Let's try and make it before dark." he replied pushing her on.

"Okay I'll keep going then." she sighed as her pampered life started to get the best of her. She really was ignorant of everything outside of her secluded life.

Fool had been right though as they began to reach the small village in the distance. Rosetta sighed in relief at their first signs of civilization.

"Come along princess." Fool replied as he took her hand.

"Fool wait." Rosetta paused causing him to turn and look at her.

"What is it princess?" he blinked curiously.

"I don't want you to address me as princess anymore. From now on it's just Rosetta okay?" she informed him.

"All right well Rosetta are you ready then?" he inquired.

"Ready for what?" she questioned.

"Are you ready to become my bride?" he asked as he looked upon her lovingly.

"Of course I am." she said sweetly following him to a small building that looked like an inn.

"Why are we stopping here first?" she queried

"The man who owns the inn married my father and mother many years ago, I know him very well." Fool responded.

"I see." Rosetta yawned as she felt a knot begin to form in her stomach full of nervousness and of excitement. This was finally it. She never thought she'd ever marry anyone because of the bitter word it had become to her, but he had changed all that for her. The marriage she would have with him would be one full of love and not of royal obligation. She was never meant to marry a prince but a Fool instead.

"Are you ready my love?" Fool whispered as he took her hand.

"Yes I'm ready." she affirmed lacing her fingers through his as they entered the small building.

"Kalos are you here?" Fool called to the innkeeper.

"Sorry I was taking care of some attendants in the back. I see you've made it." a man with coco colored skin and spiky black hair revealed himself.

"Yes and I would like you to meet Rosetta." Fool replied as he introduced the shy redhead behind him.

"Well shall we get started then?" Kalos offered clearing his throat not paying much attention to her which made her sigh in relief. She didn't want the locals knowing who she was.

Fool placed her hand in his own as he looked deep into her eyes with love and adoration. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. He took a deep breath as he recited the vows peasant and prince had said for centuries.

The vows she spoke she felt within the depths of her heart right down till when he placed the ring on her finger as she was bonded to him for all eternity-nothing else had ever felt so right before in all her life.

~X~

Fool led her to a room that Kalos had prepared for them upstairs and then he looked at her gently.

"Rosetta there's no need to rush into anything tonight if you don't want to. I can even sleep on the floor." he offered.

"You will do no such thing." she whispered huskily in his ear as she led him to their bedside.

"Rosetta I-" but she cut him off as she pressed a single finger to his lips.

"Just give me a moment." she respired

She walked into the small bathroom that was made available to them and shut the door. She inhaled deeply and exhaled as she took in her rogue appearance in a small piece of dirty glass hanging on the wall. She needed to clean up a bit, so she started with her hunting attire. She started with her boots and then shed each extra piece of clothing she didn't need and placed them all in a neat pile. She stood almost naked in front of the glass as she pealed away the cloth bandages that hid away the single trace of her womanhood. She splashed some cold water on her face and reached for her satchel.

She had brought along a few personal belongings even though it had probably been risky which included: her journal, a hawks feather she'd found once as a child when she snuck outside one time, some golden coins to live on, and her white cotton gown he'd seen her in that night. She took in a deep breath as she placed it on her body. She turned toward the door-just on the other side her Fool waited for her patiently. She felt her heart begin to pound rapidly in her chest as she turned the knob.

He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw her standing there barefoot and beautiful in her nightgown ready for him. He stood up and walked towards her slowly taking her hands in his own.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered as he tucked a strand of lose hair behind her ear. She felt her cheeks tinge a shade of pink from his comment. He smiled softly at her leading her over to the edge of the bed commanding her to sit. She did as he turned towards her with his beautiful green eyes still holding her hands.

"Rosetta I want this to be a special night for you…This is just one of the first of many nights we'll spend together like this." he breathed as he softly let go of her hands and stared at her a moment.

"Fool it's time for you to mark me." she replied softly which resulted in him pushing her onto the straw bed towering over her. Green eyes locked with blue as he began kissing her softly starting with her lips but then moving down her neck sending chills up her spine. She sighed longingly as his hands ghosted up her nightgown stopping shortly at her breast. She felt his hands graze them softly allowing a soft moan to escape her lips. He then began easing the garment over her head and then casting it to the floor. She felt herself blushing as he admired her under developed body. He then began shedding his own clothes and was now in nothing but his hunting pants. She sat up and carefully ran her hands over his well sculpted chest. He was so handsome and well toned which was probably the result of carrying heavy loads all the time. He shivered as she caressed each one of his muscles which awakened a dominance in him she'd never known. He pushed her back onto the bed as he found her lips in wanting. The rest of their clothing were tossed aside now leaving them completely bare to one another. Rosetta sighed longingly into his throat as he eased her back gently onto the mattress. She gasped when he parted her legs gently and brushed against her. She tried pushing back the tears when she felt him go inside of her. She longed to cry as she felt something tearing away but was then comforted as he kissed each tear away that fell from her eyes.

"It won't always be like this my dear Rosetta." he assured kissing her still as his hips rocked evenly against hers. She ran her fingers through his ringlets as he pushed in and out of her gently. She shuddered when he thrust into her one final time releasing his seed inside of her. He rolled off of her and then gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he questioned with a fearful look in his eyes.

"No you were amazing." she assured him and kissed him again. He buried his face in the nape of her neck as he pulled the heavy wool blanket over them. Sleep came easily for her that night as she rested in the arms of her true love.

**A/AN: Well I guess the ratings going up…Sorry guys but you should still keep reading and don't get the impression that I'm raising it just because of this one scene. There's going to be some violence thrown in there too, so please stay tuned!**


	7. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I just want everyone to know I'm going to be on a long hiatus from most of my fanfics for awhile. I'll be updating periodically like each of them twice a month hopefully but for awhile it may just be once a month. I apologize for this, but I do intend to finish all of them in an orderly fashion! Please be patient with me.**

**Anjyu**


End file.
